Stolen Heart
by Saiyachick
Summary: DracoxHermione[It's Always the Quiet One's challenge"I can't," the pureblood replied while turning to walk away. "Hermione Selene Granger took my heart."


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "Santa Baby." Though let me remind you I made up the all the middle names except Harry's. I also don't own the Pilsbury mascot, nor any of the ingredients.

* * *

Request 32. 

3-5 things to include

1) The song Santa Baby

2) Hermione fighting with someone other than Ron, Harry, and Draco.

3) A secret room (Not the requirements room)

4) Jingling bells

5) The quote "Have a Heart"

* * *

Things not to include: 

1) Reformed Lucius

2) Overly Fluffy Draco

3) Not too much fluff, some but not a lot

4) Dances or Balls.

_Italics are Dreams or Thoughts._

* * *

Stolen Heart

* * *

**Post-Year: December 24, 2006.**

As his dreams slowly faltered, silver eyes darted open to pure obscurity. A cold sweat chilled his body ever so slightly as he stared at his surroundings. It was very dark, and he could hear the quiet snow hit the window delicately. He then noticed his vision remained in darkness and that he couldn't see at all. A weak, pale hand reached for his eyes, and found an ice-cloth had been placed over his forehead and eyes. His hand dropped back to his side feebly.

The place he was in must've been deserted, for silence roamed it's quarters. A faint creak echoed through the ghost like halls. He couldn't even remember what had happened before he became like this. All memories of the previous day had been erased. "_Tabla Rasa,_" he murmured while turning his head. "Blank Slate."

Suddenly, a whisper erupted the silence, sending a fearful shiver down his spine. Was someone there with him? It was then he felt a warm hand caress his cheek tenderly. His breathing hitched and caught in his throat as the affectionate hand traveled to his hair. Streaks of platinum, blond bangs cascaded down his forehead, but only to have them move away from his eyes. "You'll be alright, I promise, though I must leave now," a feminine voice whispered while leaving a placid kiss upon his icy cheek.

With that, he could feel the kind aura of the figure leave him. As he gathered enough strength, he removed the piece of cloth from his face, and got up gingerly. He noticed that a cane was left at his side, along with his robes, money, and wand. His body allowed him to get up and scurry towards the window to capture the image of his caretaker. Though try as he might, nothing could be seen, so he moved his body towards the entrance. He threw the door opened and was greeted by a harsh, artic blow from the wind, with a trail of light snowflakes running down his bare body.

To his utter dismay, no figure was found in the distant verve. He wondered if what he imagined was the trick of a poltergeist or if what he heard and felt was even real. Leaning on the doors frame, his eyes traveled down to the heavy snowfall.

Relief immediately swept over him as he found a pair of footprints in the snow.

**Present Day: December 20, 2007**

A light snow had fallen upon the soft earth of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A small storm rustled up, but the snow kept falling gently towards the lush, frozen blades of grass. The winter holiday's had begun, just as winter had. There were a few snowstorms, but that didn't stop the Hogwart's friendly, half-giant bringing in a Christmas tree. The occasional tinsel and ornaments of the houses were the décor choice of the school halls, and even the depressing and lack of cheer people seemed in an upright state.

Up in the building of Hogwarts Astronomy tower, a pair of amber eyes glanced up on the land with adore for the landscape. Her long chestnut curls flowed down her waist, like silk, in ringlets. The softest sigh escaped her glossy pink lips as memories from the past came to haunt her once more. Winter had reminded her that the holidays wouldn't be spent at home any more. At her own request, she wanted her parents nor any relatives to not have any memory of her so they would be kept safe from the war that brewed into senseless bloodshed and deaths.

One of her fellow Gryffindor's, Seamus, had his parents killed at the hands of deatheaters over his summer because they were on the side of good. A broken heart took its toll, and the regressive persona that Seamus played. So occasional hidden visits from Auror's kept her parents out of harms way from the dark lords diabolical plans. Visible tears skimmed along her tan complexion slowly.

Though it kept her in great sadness, she had to push it all away and be strong so that she wouldn't be sought out as a fool. Hermione Selene Granger was no more a slave to fearfulness and deceit, but a warrior to the side valor. Now here she was, sitting in the Astronomy tower, looking at the artic formation that had been constructed before her very eyes.

"Hermione!"

Her head snapped to the direction her name was chimed, and she was greeted with the face of her best friend Harry James Potter. A smile graced her face as she got up and gave him a quick hug. "What are you doing here Harry, I thought you were spending the Holiday's with the Weasley's?"

"Yeah, but Ginny and I felt we should come here. She wanted to visit Blaise," he said while walked down the spiral staircase with her at his side. "I know how it feels 'mione."

"I know Harry, and I'm ok, really," she responded with a half-smile. "Are you already settled in?"

"Yeah, had a run-in with Snape, but can't expect the old coot to give me a break can you?" Harry asked with a low snicker.

"Guess not," she giggled lightly while stopping for a moment. "Do you have the time Harry?"

Harry turned his head to the large dial that was placed above the dining hall. "Quarter to lunch, why?"

"Oh, nothing, just Head Girl and Boy business," she said while walking towards her room. "I was suppose to meet Blaise before lunch."

He pecked Hermione on the cheek, and then nodded solemnly, "I'll save you a seat next to Ginny and I, alright?"

"Yes, I'll be there soon," Hermione, said while stating the password. She walked into her common room to be greeted by a cheery aroma. There was a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor colors, which made the mood more cheery, along with a cackling fire that, lit the room. She inhaled deeply while walking over to Blaise's door and knocked. As a minute passed, the door opened to reveal a tall, well-built teenage boy with jet-black hair and sapphire eyes. He looked down at the shorter girl and gave a small grin.

"Good to see that you actually showed," he teased while acting in a way of pure dramatics. "I've waited so long."

"Oh shut it Zabini, I know you were getting ready for lunch," she said while rolling her eyes.

"Haven't you known me long enough to call me Blaise?"

"I've known you long enough to call you Rigel."

The Slytherin's eyes widened as round as saucer's as he clapped a hand around Hermione's mouth. "Would you keep it down? Not even Ginny knows that!"

"Not my fault if Dumbledore let me know your first name," Hermione hummed teasingly. "Though you shouldn't be ashamed. A name is one of your own!"

"No need for your commentary," Blaise drawled while straightening out his velvet robes. "So what did we need to discuss again?"

"Does the whole "Secret Santa" for the Prefects and us ring a bell?" Hermione asked ruefully. "Please tell me you didn't forget."

Blaise gasped with a look of pure, but faux, horror, "Me forget? A Slytherin doesn't disregard his or her tasks on hand. Its absolutely unspeakable."

The Gryffindor simply looked at Blaise while gathering her silky hair in a bun. "So I'm guessing you got Ginny a good gift?"

"You know me too well Granger."

"Well we do share the same dorm."

"Nice of you to notice."

"I know, isn't it just brilliant?"

"Enough with the small talk," Blaise yawned while keeping one eye open. "I'm hungry."

"Yes and I bet Ginny is tired of waiting," Hermione said absentmindedly while holding back laughter.

Their walking seemed to stop at the entrance by Blaise's sudden action of running back to his room. "You didn't tell me she was here!"

"Must've slipped my mind," she hollered back while walking out of the portrait of the Serpent and Lioness.

* * *

Virginia Camille Weasley emerged from the two thick wooden doors that blocked her way to the main hall. She flashed a petite childlike smile on her shapely tan face with her red-crimson hair trailing behind her. Her bright hazel eyes sparkled while a welcoming sense filled her whenever she entered Hogwarts. Many familiar faces, such as Colin Creevy, his brother Dennis and girlfriend Alura Della-Rocco from Ravenclaw, Tai Matthews from Hufflepuff, and Harry James Potter, greeted her. Ginny said her salutations and sat down next to Harry. 

"Have you seen Hermione or Blaise," she asked in her sweet voice.

He nodded simply while taking a small sip of apple cider, "I saw Hermione, and she had to talk to Blaise about Head business, though she should be coming soon."

Just as the words finished from his mouth, Hermione strode into the hall elegantly in her crimson skirt and white long sleeved sweater with white stockings. She greeted her fellow students and sat in between Ginny and Harry while giving her gal friend a small hug. "I'm glad you're here Ginny."

"Ditto, Hermione," Ginny sighed as she moved a piece of red hair from her face. "So, have you seen Blaise?"

"Yes, we were about to leave, and I finally mentioned that you were here," Hermione laughed with her amber eyes shining, "He ran straight to his room to change again."

The girls shared quick laughter and Ginny playfully pushed Hermione. "So are you going to tell me who you got for Secret Santa?"

"Honestly Ginny, give it up," Hermione said while shaking her head, "I wont tell anyone, neither you nor Blaise, so stop putting him up to it."

"Ah, so he has been keeping his promise."

"Yes and it even came to the point of him annoying me to further notice, until I threatened to hex him to kingdom come."

"Nice one," Ginny said with appraise, "I have to try that."

"Bloody hell Granger, now you put thoughts in her head," interrupted the voice of Blaise himself. He walked over to Ginny to give her a quick kiss and sat down. "Listen, I can't spend today with you."

Ginny stared at Blaise sullenly and turned her head sharply. "Why is that?"

"I need to go over to the Malfoy Manor," Blaise replied stridently. "It seems Narcissa fell ill and died last night. I thought I should go and stand strong with Draco. On top of that Lucius is scheduled to take the Dementor's Kiss at the end of Christmas."

Ginny and Hermione gasped slightly, with their sympathy growing once more. "Oh Blaise, you should go right away."

"That's what I attend on doing," said the Slytherin while getting up once more. "Good day ladies."

Ginny watched as Hermione's face distorted many emotions. "It's horrible, isn't it 'Mione."

"Y-yeah," she stuttered quietly. '_That's one thing we have in common Malfoy, we're both orphans_.'

* * *

A shattered mirror seemed to resemble Draco's persona as the snow fell harshly. The malicious, icy surface filtered the grounds of the Malfoy Manor, leaving no wildlife to roam. Sadness was shed upon the depressive household as the mood of death made its way solemnly. The previous year had been somewhat terrible in Draco's mind. From what he remembered, his father was always on the side of darkness and kissing up to the Dark Lord. 

And what did that lead him to? _'Sentenced for life with a twisted mind,'_ he thought bitterly as his eyes mystified. His father would never change. Lucius was never reliable in the past for him, and now he would be useless, for his soul would be taken, though Draco knew his father hadn't a soul.

Thoughts of his mother flashed through his mind. Her screams echoed through his mind, and haunted him daily. All he could think of was his mother being hit, curse after curse. It finally came to the point where insanity dwelled into Narcissa's mind, and was sent into eternal damnation. Soon she became not only mentally ill, but physically, after all the abuse and memorization she was put through.

The funeral would be held today in small services.

His mind drifted to the memoir of oblivion. Last December had been particularly odd for him because he couldn't remember what had happened to him in the previous day. It might have sounded crazy to be wiped of your memory for a short period of time and nothing else of importance, but the Wizarding world wasn't too shy of these types of predicaments.

The past winter was still blank to him; for all he knew was that he woke up in the middle of the Dark Forest, in a small wooden cabin, secluded from Hogwarts, as if it were secret. Whispering from the angels lullaby mesmerized him over and over again; it was the only thing that could make him pause in redemption. His hand coolly grazed his pale complexion, while wiping off a cold sweat from his head.

The precedent years were never kind to the cold-hearted.

A hand firmly grasped his shoulders, with warmth of understanding. Draco didn't need to turn around, he knew who the hand belonged to. "How're you doing mate?"

Draco merely shrugged his shoulders and turned to face his childhood friend Rigel Blaise Zabini. "Been better."

Both stalked out of the damp and dreary room and into the garden to meet numerous amounts of guests. The new Minister of Magic, Wesley Devlin, greeted Draco and sent his deepest sympathy's. There were many parcels on the table holding letters of apologies from those who couldn't make it. His family wasn't quite popular in the crowd of goodness, but he and his mother had made up for all the harm done.

The services began shortly and people began to take their seats under the canopy of magicked warmth. The snow fell lightly to the lush earth whole the skies hadn't changed one bit. Blaise and Draco stood by Narcissa's casket while holding roses. A cauldron was placed forth so when people would drop the roses into the cauldron, they would direct themselves to Narcissa.

The Minister walked towards the petit stage and bowed his head. "We are here to honor Narcissa Isabella Black Malfoy. This woman was one whom held a strong will and determination for what she wanted-"

Draco droned out the speeches given, for no one really knew what had happened behind closed doors. He knew most of the people here had just thought of the Malfoy family as one to live in shame, and dishonor. False lies reached to the other sides of the land and into Azkaban where Lucius Malfoy was currently present, scheduled to a life of damnation. When word reached the former husband, no emotion was given out but the slightest scoff.

Draco had remembered all those years his father would tell him about how he would be something great and make something of himself. He believed him. Lucius told Draco as a child, when anger erupted from him, that he was nothing more than an object to be controlled. He believed him. His own father, flesh and blood, tortured his mother in front of him and told Draco that weakness was a sign of downfall. He believed him.

As years went on Lucius was too much for him to handle. He let go of all the things he was taught and stopped caring. Draco had become his only fear: Lucius. He grew up being preached that Muggleborn's were below him and foul creatures. He grew up with the wrong crowd of friends that would snitch him out and would never have his back. The one person that had truly stuck by him was the man standing beside him.

"…Now Draco Lucian Malfoy, son of Narcissa, would like to speak some words."

Draco sighed inwardly and nodded while striding towards the stage. He clutched that compassion and love he had for his mother, and knew she wasn't the enemy, but his savior.

He was no more a slave to lies.

* * *

"Ginny and Hermione send their regards Draco," Blaise said quietly while sitting next to his friend. 

Draco raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "I don't see why, they hate me."

Blaise sighed and leaned back into the sofa, "If you would actually consider having a civil conversation with them, you'll know they don't hate you."

The blond avoided Blaise's gaze and opened a parcel addressed to him from Hogwarts. He opened the blue envelope slowly and watched as it rose to the air. It turned into that of a mouth and said:

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I send my deepest apologies to you and anyone of your family. Since the war remains among the world, I must advise you to keep away from your father's former friends. I've noticed the Officials wont allow you to keep to your self, so you may remain at Hogwarts or the Order Head Quarters if you'd like. Please consider Mr. Malfoy._

_Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore_

A whim of silence settled upon the room as the letter burst into cerulean flames. Blaise stared at his long time friend and mumbled. "You can stay over with me mate. My parents wouldn't mind."

"Thanks but no thanks. My birthday isn't far from now, so I might as well spend the rest of my Holiday's at Hogwarts, then stay at the Order Head Quarters." Draco stated firmly while waving his wand. Loud clamps echoed through the Manor and in came trunks and cases of his important belongings. "Come Tinky."

A small House-Elf scurried to his feet and bowed. "What can Tinky do for Master sirs?"

"Get the rest of the Elf's to pack up every belonging and shrink them into that chest there," Draco ordered while pointing to a lone cherry wood chest. "After, report to Hogwarts. I only need a selective few of Elves, so the rest will work at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. When you are finished, make it clear that this manor is for sale. Understand?"

"Yes Master, I am knowing," squeaked the tiny elf while scampering off to tell his former Elves.

Blaise gawked incredulously at Draco and shook his head, "You're selling your home?"

"Too many horrible memories," he griped while shaking his head, "Plus, all this space will be in vain. I'll take shelter in many of our unused flats around the world and sell the rest, which reminds me, would you like a home in Peru?"

"Let's just get back to Hogwarts," Blaise coughed lowly while Apperating to Hogsmeade.

Draco stood alone in the tedious home that dwelled into his twisted childhood. He shook his head and looked at the wooden floor.

CRACK

He was all gone.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat around the fire, staring into the inferno flames while discussing random subjects. They laughed at each other's words while munching on some Christmas cookies that Mrs. Weasley sent in through five parcels. The one thing that made all three quirk was that one parcel was sent to Draco Malfoy as well, from Molly. 

"I wonder why your mum would send one to Malfoy," Harry asked while releasing and catching his golden snitch jadedly.

"Maybe it was a considerate gift," Ginny suggested with a slight look of sadness, "I mean what a way to spend the Holidays. He has no family left."

Harry and Hermione gave a hollow stare at each other then turned away. Hermione did have family, but no matter what, she couldn't turn back. Even after the war was over, neither her parents nor anybody in the muggle world whom knew her, would remember because the forgetfulness spell was too strong. Harry didn't have any family left, only the Dursley's but they really didn't count. All he had were his friends and his parent's friends, though that was good enough for him, Hermione didn't coup with her loss.

Ginny noticed the blank faces of her friends and changed to subject to Secret Santa's. "So Hermione, are you going to tell us who you got yet?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Ginny," Hermione said teasingly while grabbing another dwarf shaped cookie.

"Well then can you tell me who picked me?" Ginny asked impatiently.

Harry gave Hermione a hidden grin and shook her head, "Not a chance."

The redhead pouted and slumped deeper into the love seat she was currently occupying. Suddenly, the portrait door swung open to reveal Blaise and Draco talking rather casually. When their eyes fell upon the three Gryffindor's, the shrugged and made their way towards them. Blaise sat next to Ginny and kissed her cheek, then raised an eyebrow.

"Oh great Granger, what did you do to her this time?" Blaise asked while poking his girlfriend, whom remained quiet.

Hermione laughed and propped her elbows up to rest her head on her delicate hands. "Nothing really, just wouldn't tell her who picked her for Secret Santa."

Blaise gave Hermione and secret, but thankful smile and took off his robe. "So what are you lot doing?"

"Reminiscing on our favorite past-times, and eating these cookies Mrs. Weasley sent us," Harry said while picked up another cookie.

Hermione picked up the parcel's addressed to Blaise and Draco and threw them at the boys. "Catch."

Blaise beamed and joined in on the sweet feast while eating some of his own. Draco gave Hermione and questioning look and she merely waved it off. "There's a card."

Draco knew he wasn't all too kind towards the Weasley family in the past, but apologized for all his wrongdoings last year towards the trio and the Weasley's. This gained loads of allies to his utter happiness. He picked up the card and opened it wearily while quickly reading it. It was a letter of both joy and sympathy. He growled inwardly while also thinking of the kindness from Mrs. Weasley.

All the letters he received were disregarded. Draco didn't like the pity from people whom he didn't even converse with, especially his fathers friends threats to annihilate him. Draco opened up the parcel and was greeted by the scent of cinnamon and chocolate. He quietly busied himself with his parcel while leaning back on the couch.

Hermione observed Draco thoroughly, wondering what had changed about him. She still remembered the day he apologized for the whole mudblood ordeal, but something within him was reborn. She shook it off immediately and went back to her previous activities.

"Harry, what are you planning on doing after Hogwarts?" Ginny asked while sitting promptly in Blaise's lap, "I know you'll be an Auror, but what about living situations."

Harry groaned softly and put a hand behind his head. "You know, I honestly don't know. The only thing I got going for sure is that I'm moving out of the Dursley's and into a flat in the wizarding world."

"I had the same idea," Hermione said with a nod in agreement. It was true. _'I have no place to go.' _Harry noticed her sheer sadness and smiled cheerfully.

"How about we get a flat together?" he suggested. "You're practically like my sister."

Hermione studied Harry's face then cracked a small smile. "Wouldn't be half bad."

"You can teach me how to cook," Harry said sheepishly.

"Please Mya, do teach him," Ginny said exasperatingly, forgetting her previous anger. "He gave me food poisoning last time with those muggle cookies. The one with that fat, pudgy white looking marshmallow!"

"The Pilsbury Doughboy cookies?" Hermione asked while trying to contain her laughter.

Blaise and Draco stared at each other, then back at the Gryffindor's in amusement. "Oy Granger, mind filling us in?"

Hermione ignored Blaise's question and gazed at Harry. "How is that possible?"

Harry threw his hands up in the air for defense, "Don't ask me!"

"Bloody hell Granger, explain your muggle contraption!" Blaise nearly yelled with a pout.

"You could've asked nicely," Hermione said with a frown. "Antsy little bugger."

"Well I did, but you just brushed it off as tosh," Blaise replied flatly with a slight glower.

"Well maybe the way you asked was rubbish!"

"And this is my curse of being Head Boy…"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Now, now, don't start a fight," Ginny said earnestly, "Now Hermione, please explain to Blaise and Malfoy about the incident."

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione said while childishly sticking her tongue out at Blaise. "Its basically dough of any kind in a tray where you can buy at muggle markets. All you have to do is pick off the slices, put them on a cookie sheet, and pop them in the oven for about half an our. That's why it's so odd that Ginny got food poisoning."

"Let it be Potter to make a mistake like that," Draco said with a small smirk. He knew that Harry had taken it as a joke since they had made up and became decent with one another.

"Ah yes Malfoy, never is a real day without your snide remarks," Harry retorted jovially. "I can't believe Christmas has almost arrived."

"And I can finally see who Hermione got as her Secret Santa!" Ginny said with a pestering voice, returning to the subject. "Can't you just give me a small hint?"

"Not really."

"Fine!" the redhead muttered while turning to Blaise. "Now you see, there is nothing so enigmatic about it. Blaise, who did you get?"

"Er, um, it's a secret…" he half whispered while getting up slowly.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SO BLOODY SECRETIVE?" Ginny screamed to everyone's utter dismay.

"I got Blaise," Draco stated simply while pointing at Blaise.

"You see? Here is a good chap right here," Ginny said while grabbing Draco's hand and shaking it. "I don't see why we weren't friends in the first place."

Blaise scowled and threw a pillow at Draco's head. "You could've told me to cover my ears, now it's not a surprise!"

"I was tired of you pestering me about it," the blond growled while bombarding Blaise with two pillows.

"Welcome to my life," Hermione sighed while throwing her hands in the air. "Well Ginny, shall we go change?"

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I'm staying with Hermione tonight," Ginny said promptly. "There is nobody really here, so why spend it alone in the room?"

"Why don't we all stay here?" Blaise requested jauntily. "As you said Gin, there isn't really anybody here, so why don't we all just stay in the common room until Christmas? We can throw a small party in the dorm for those who are remaining here."

Harry grinned and nodded, "Sure, I'm in."

Ginny's eyes brightened and bobbed her head merrily. "Brilliant idea love!"

Blaise stared at Draco and eyed him. "Come on Dray, don't leave me with a room full of Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's," he teased.

"Fine," Draco said in defeat while rolling his eyes.

"Alright, everyone meet here after dinner with your things," Hermione said with a cheerful look. Happiness finally dwelled upon her as she went up to her room. "I'll get the butterbeer."

"I'll bring more sweets," Harry said with a slight wink. "I'm sure Dobby would like to do me a favor."

A gasp caught at Draco's throat at the name. "Dobby?"

"Oh yeah, he was your old house elf wasn't he?" Blaise asked. "Didn't your father tell us he died?"

"Yes," Draco rasped out while shaking his head. "My mother bought Dobby for me when I was four."

Hermione scoffed, and slammed to door to her room. Draco raised an eyebrow up at the sudden anger from Hermione at Harry and Ginny and they shook their heads. "S.P.E.W."

"Spew?" Draco asked absentmindedly.

"It's S.P.E.W.!" shouted the voice of Hermione.

**December 24, 2007**

The days passed soon enough and each day the teenagers spent their nights in the Head dorms having their merry fun and laughter. Light snowfall began to take its toll among the students, keeping them indoors with the scolding teachers. Many candles were lit around the castle with the joyous Christmas cheer. Word spread around to all the other fifth year and above students, who seemed mildly excited about their peers throwing a small party. Christmas eve snuck up and in the Head dorms remained Draco and Hermione with décor duty.

Hermione was putting up some tinsel and green-red ornaments on a miniature tree. She tilted her head and smiled softly. "I've never noticed this before."

Draco lifted his gaze towards Hermione's and motioned in question. "What?"

"Red and Green."

"Yes, Christmas colors…"

"They're so perfect together?"

"Your point is?"

"They're the colors to Slytherin and Gryffindor," she replied brusquely. "Never really noticed that."

The blond raised his eyebrow and shrugged while sitting back on the couch. Hermione breathed in the scent of pine and began walking up the spiral staircase. "Oy Granger, we still have more to set up."

"I know," she said while opening her door, "I'm changing in my pajama's. I might as well be comfortable."

Draco advanced towards Blaise's room to change as well. In a few minutes he came back out in his emerald pants and his white school shirt, fitting loosely on him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his wand while moving decorations to the walls. Hermione's door creaked open, and out she walked in her scarlet-velvet pants with a red silk robe, covering her bare shoulders from the tank top she wore. She had on her little Santa hat and walked coyly down the stairs.

"A bit festive aren't you?" Draco asked with slight humor.

"Tis the season to be jolly," Hermione beamed while grabbing more ornamentations.

"Touché."

Silence filled the room and only the clinking of ornaments could be heard. Hermione began to hum softly to a cheerful tune then began to sing in whispers. Draco noticed the melodic tone in the air and he turned to Hermione irked.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Hermione let the words slip through her lips, not noticing the stare she was receiving from Draco across the room. A small smirk slipped upon her lips as the lyrics reminded her of her past muggle life she once had.

Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you dear  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Her head wandered off to the once blue mustang convertible she had as a Christmas gift from her parents. She remembered because that year she turned seventeen and was finally able to get her license. Now it was hers no more, and a hum left her sad mouth.

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list  
Boo doo bee doo

Draco stopped all movement and stared at Hermione curiously. She stood there singing, with no clue that he was watching her. The lyrics hit his mind and he wondered if she made up the song or just got it from a song from the wizarding world. It didn't seem quite familiar, and the line about her not kissing any guys was quite an interesting thing to hear.

Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot  
I've been an angel all year  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

_'I have a platinum mine,' _Draco thought cockily as he watched Hermione sway her body. Her hips moved from side to side in a slow motion leaving him in a type of daze. That snug Santa outfit was much to his liking, though he wouldn't admit it. Hermione seemed to change this year and was a bit sympathetic to him this year.

_Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me  
Boo doo bee doo_

Draco wondered why Hermione never brought up her muggle parents anymore. In previous years she'd talk fondly of them and receive packages every other week from them, but now, a glimmer of hollowness spread through her amber eyes.

Hermione's head turned slightly towards Draco as she sang the words thoroughly and efficiently. A twinkle uplifted in her eyes and she turned her head back to her previous activities.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight_

Draco watched as the last few lyrics escaped her lips with her reaching to the doorway hanging a piece of mistletoe. All of a sudden, it felt as though time had stopped, and Draco had no control of his body whatsoever. His heart pounded swiftly as his legs carried him over towards Hermione. The next thing he knew, he snaked his arms around her small waist and turned her to face him; Draco stared deeply into her eyes to meet those of yearn and finally placed his lips upon hers.

Hermione's eyes widened, as she stood motionless utterly dumbfound. For once, nothing had to be explained because she understood completely. A warm feeling filled her body, and touched something that had been cold for so long: her heart. Her arms then went up to her neck and tugged him a bit closer, sighing with passion. As she he pulled back slowly, Draco touched Hermione's swollen lips then caressed her cheek. Compassion cascaded down every whim of their bodies as they held each other closely.

They didn't speak for what seemed like hours, for they understood each other perfectly. For that one moment, after all the trails and tribulations they went through the past year, everything seemed fine.

* * *

"I can't believe your making me wear these ridiculous things!" Blaise shouted grumpily while pointing the apparel on his neck. He sported a collar with little jingling bells, so every time he walked; the bells would chime. "I feel like a bloody cat." 

Harry snickered while walking beside Ginny, whom merely laughed as she threw back her head. As Blaise mumbled the password crankily, all three were met with darkness. "Lumos," Harry said while waving his wand. When the light appeared from his wand, all they were met with a crackling fire and sweet yet odd picture. On the couch lie two enemies, embraced in each other's arms, sleeping blissfully.

Holding in the urge to scream 'Awe', Ginny grabbed Blaise and Harry's arms and dragged them to the bathroom. Once inside Ginny broke down in all sorts of comments on how cute they looked and how passionate they seemed, or whining to Blaise about how they couldn't look so content like that.

"Sorry babe, but if you keep using Sticking Curses on me, then we'll never be like that," he replied while walking to another door.

"You apparently haven't been on the receiving end of her Bat Bogey Hexes," Harry said while shaking his head. "Horrible."

Blaise cracked a grin and shrugged, "Draco told me all about that one."

"Would you like to experience it?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"Nope," he said while walking halfway into his room. "I'm going to be right back." Promised to his words, Blaise returned, holding something oddly familiar.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "A camera?"

"A muggle camera at that," he said with a sense of pride, "Nicked it from that fan crazed Gryffindor of yours."

"Colin?" Ginny furrowed her eyebrows and started scolding Blaise. "Poor Collie, been looking for that canra thingy such a long time!"

"Camera Ginny, and too bad, it is coming to use for me," replied the black haired Slytherin while sneaking out into the common room. He stood right in front of the embraced couple while evilly grinning. "Payback comes in many ways Draco," he whispered while taking a few photos. At the slightest stir, Blaise scampered off to the other two with his look of sheer pleasure.

Meanwhile back in the common room, Draco had his eyes shut tightly while twisting it insanely…

_Draco tried to run away from the cloaked figures as they drew toward him, going deathly slow as if taunting him. The woods to the Dark Forest drew nearer where he could hide into the shield of darkness and colossal trees. As he reached the entrance, something hit him from behind, sending tremors of pain down his body. He was hit by the Celestial Arrow curse, a type of curse deriving from the ancient Greeks. Anyone who was hit by such curse would be filled with an excruciating pain and ache, while making that person feel helpless._

_Draco fell to his hands and knees while crying out again as the dark figures surrounded him, using the same curses over again. He lifted his eyes to meet masks under the hooded figures, their eyes boring into his own. "What did I do that was so wrong?"_

_"You mustn't turn your back on the Dark Lord Draconis," growled out a voice from one of the figures as it came closer to Draco. "He is in need for young recruits such as your self. Don't deny yourself of what you were created for."_

_"To have a tattoo engraved on my skin and follow out every whim from a man who couldn't defeat a baby?" Draco coughed in a defying voice._

_"FOOL!" spat the voice while kicking him in his stomach and hitting him with another curse. "DEFIANCE WILL GET YOU NO WHERE!" By now, Draco was bleeding from his forehead, cuts already spewing crimson from his pale skin._

_"Insolence is the only thing I have," he muttered dangerously before fading away into darkness…_

Silver eyes snapped open to meet a dimly lit room. He turned his head rapidly and sighed in relief to find himself in the Head's common room. Something began to stir in his arms gently while settling again. Draco stared down at the warm body by him and was met by a head full of soft chestnut hair. Once his head comprehended that it was indeed Hermione Selene Granger, his first reaction was to jump and yell about what in the bloody hell was she doing, but then their previous activities came to him.

'Granger and I snogged…' Draco thought then smirked coyly, 'Bet not even Potter nor Weasley had the privilege of that.'

Images of adore and compassion flashed through his head, making that warm feeling of relevance fill his body again. "It's so wrong yet so right."

"I know," responded a quiet voice beside him.

Both lay there comfortably, not moving; worried it would disturb that welcoming feeling. Draco finally moved Hermione so she would be facing him wholly. They stared at each other for a few moments then Draco broke the silence. "Look…I'm sorry about kissing you Granger."

Hermione shook her head, and then gave a sweet but petit smile. "That's too bad."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm not sorry at all."

Draco was stunned by Hermione's words. Never in his life had he thought that Hermione the Virginal Perfectionist would even speak of something. She tilted her head up and touched his lips with her own for a split second. That one kiss ignited a fiery infatuation between the two, though it disappeared as they pulled back. Hermione then rested her head subtly on his chest and blushed deeply.

"Still sorry?"

"Never," he whispered while resting his eyes. Suddenly the warmth from his chest left him as Hermione's body stood up and stretched.

"Hate to break it to you," she said with a docile look, "We have patrolling duties."

"I thought the two Head's patrol with each other," Draco asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Dumbledore thought it'd be better if prefects and a Head patrolled."

After sometime and groans, both made themselves look decent and walked towards the portrait, leaving behind the wonderful experience they had. The corridors were quiet and dark, only the torches lighting their way through silence. Both mumbled random things, then remained hushed until they were met with a snogging couple. After a while, they ended up towards the Ravenclaw corridors, somberly alert for any signs of movement. As they both kept walking, something caught Hermione's eye to the left.

It was a portrait of a woman with long raven hair that framed her pale, saintly face. Her eyes were of amethyst with the glimmering moonlight shining upon her. Such beauty captivated Hermione making her stop at the wonder. Draco noticed Hermione stopping and stood where she was. "Who is that?"

The portrait graced them both with a gorgeous look, not having to smile to make her glow with kindness. "I am priestess Azucena, heiress of Rowena Ravenclaw. What may I do for you kind souls?"

"Excuse me priestess, but what lies in the room you are guarding?" Hermione asked while bowing her head lowly.

"This is a room where past memories can be revealed. Any thing from your past you would like to reveal or relive is set here. Here, the forgotten is no more disregarded."

Both students' eyes widened in amazement and blurted out uncouthly, "Can we come in and see?"

"I'm afraid I cannot let you in without a password my dears."

Hermione scrutinized over the portrait then nodded her head. "Serenity."

Priestess Azucena nodded in agreement and opened the way to a room with a couch and celestial walls. Draco made his way to the couch and plopped down while analyzing Hermione's curious face. "How'd you know the password?"

"Professor Dumbledore said we might come across strange rooms," Hermione said while walking around with poise, "Said that if we didn't know the password, say Serenity."

"Nice to know. Now how does this bloody thing work?" But before Draco's words were answered, his body was jerked forward and was brought to a scene of a home. Two elderly people sat at a table chatting ably while one sat in sadness, playing with her food. Draco then noticed that girl was Hermione; his head snapped to his side to see her with her eyes closed tightly.

_"Hermione dear, why aren't you eating your food," asked a woman with brown curly hair placed in a tight bun. "Is something a matter?"_

_"No mum, it's nothing," Hermione replied with a fake smile._

_Both parents looked at each other, then at her daughter with concern. "Dear, you can tell us anything."_

_Hermione stood up with tears in her eyes. "I love you both so much."_

_"We love you too dear, but why are you crying?"_

_"Because I have to let you go."_

_All of a sudden Professor Mcgonagall walked out with her wand outstretched. "Are you sure about this Miss Granger?"_

_"Yes professor, it's for their safety."_

_"Hermione-"_

_"Obliviate!" _

Hermione trembled with her eyes closed, falling to the floor in tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry mum and dad!"

"Granger what are you doing?" Draco yelled while rushing towards her. She looked like a wreck with her arms flailing and her hair tussled. Amber eyes greeted his rather solemnly and turned away. "This is embarrassing."

"What happened Granger?"

Hermione hiccupped as tears spilled down her face. "I-I had m-my p-p-parent's memories erased l-last year because of the w-war."

Nothing had to be explained because he knew exactly what she meant. They were two for two, though he sighed. Draco shook his head in envy, knowing the girl had at least a good relationship with her parents. He felt oddly uncomfortable with crying women and knew nothing about them or why then even did cry. Past experience's with his mother's crying was over sadistic and pathetic things like a stain on a robe or a make-up item running out of her favorite color. In this case, he thought it was far from the things his mother cried about.

"Er…don't cry," he said while patting her back not really sure what to do. "How did you get it to work?"

"I just closed my eyes and tried recalling on the past," she said while calming down a bit.

Draco closed his eyes immediately and thought of the time around a year ago today. All of a sudden he could feel the world tumble before him and the pain of infinity of daggers plunging into his body. Suddenly his previous dream, which haunted him before, rekindled and brought out the hooded and masked figures. Draco watched as his body scooted away from the approaching figure. Suddenly the veil of deception was removed to reveal the face of his father.

_"My, my Dragon, you've disappointed me," he said in his smooth, strict voice. "Running out on your own party."_

_"Bearing the mark of a coward isn't my type of partying," Draco said coolly while coughing up blood. He received a sharp blow the head from Lucius's cane and fell in a puddle of mud. _

_"NEVER SPEAK UNGRATEFULLY OF THE DARK LORD YOU INFIDEL!" Lucius growled lowly while shaking. "Why must I be cursed with such a moronic son? What tainted you boy? Was it that mudblood Granger? MAKE SURE SHE IS ANNIHALATED!"_

_Though Draco couldn't hear anymore because he fell into darkness. Something seemed to scare the Deatheaters away, for they fled off to parts unknown leaving Draco to fend for himself. Suddenly a cloaked figure stepped up to the body and knelt. "My words…"_

"Granger?" Draco whispered to himself.

_Hermione whipped out her wand and cast a spell to levitate his body to follow him. His bleeding needed to be taken care of immediately and she couldn't go to Hogwarts or a hospital, so she ended up going to a small wooden cabin. Blood occasionally stained the snow until they finally reached the cabin. She set his body on the bed and tried using some simple spells to stop the bleeding. _

_"This wont do at all," she muttered to herself, referring to the fresh cuts and spasms Draco had reacted to every so often from the curses. Hermione also noticed he had a high fever running and went to work. She pressed a wet-ice cloth to his forehead and took another while cleaning off his body. She stripped him of his shirt and robes and cleaned him up efficiently. After sometime she tucked him in a blanket, she brushed his platinum bangs out of his eyes and left the room for a minute. Noticing the time spent, Hermione made her way back to Draco and left all his belongings on a small wooden table. "You'll be alright, I promise, though I must leave now," her feminine voice whispered while leaving a placid kiss upon his icy cheek._

"It was you?" Draco asked incredulously with wide, silver eyes. As his eyes averted towards hers, a distant blush was featured on her already red face. She nodded to his statement and turned away. "Why?"

"Because no one deserves to be mistreated, especially on the eve of Christmas."

"Thank you, you answered a question that irked me for sometime," Draco said with a serious tone. "Now I know why my father finally got caught, and I finally know that it wasn't a ghost that helped me."

"No problem," Hermione said audibly while getting up. "Let's go."

* * *

That morning left no complaints what so ever. Ginny, Blaise, Harry, Draco, and Hermione woke up to a bright light from the tree, notifying them to wake up and open presents. All the teenagers grudgingly complied with the wailing tree and stumbled towards their presents. They all received a bountiful amount of sweets from Mrs. Weasley (Though highly expected) and Harry got a bubble gum wrapper with Spiffy the Llama on it from the Dursley's (Thoughtful of them). 

"Here Gin," Blaise said with a smirk. "From your Secret Santa!"

"Awe Blaise, they're wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed while putting on the ruby set she had gotten from Blaise.

Everyone got a book from Hermione, but of his or her own personal interest. Hermione received a set of leather bound diaries to fill, quills, a new dress robe from Ginny, a bottle of perfume from Blaise, and an interesting parcel from Draco. 'Open it later' he had said to her as she pocketed it.

"One more present left for…Draco," Harry said while tossing it over.

"Too Draco Malfoy, from your Secret Santa," Draco said with a devilish smirk while ripping open his gift. As the tiny box opened, a small stone, Celtic Dragon popped out. It was coated with silvery scales and had burning sapphire eyes. It seemed to let go of something small and golden, which resembled a Snitch, and caught it seconds later. "Brilliant!"

Hermione beamed proudly, "Glad you like it."

"You were my Secret Santa?" Draco said while falling back in shock, "Your just full of surprises this winter eh Granger? 'bout to give me a heart attack."

"I originally got you," Ginny said guiltily, "but I made her trade me for Padma Patil."

"No worries."

"Enough of this, lets go to breakfast and sport off our presents," Harry said boastfully while running out of the portrait…in his boxers and sweatshirt.

Ginny, Blaise, Hermione, and Draco rolled their eyes and lowered their heads. "Think he'll notice?"

"Once the wind hits him," the two boys replied in unison while going off to change.

Time went on, and Harry did realize he was running in only his pajamas once Professor Snape caught him. Breakfast never seemed better as all of them stared at the festive decorations and eating Santa shaped snacks. The teachers seemed in a better mood than before and even Snape sported a green robe with the tiniest red on it…or maybe that was a piece of jelly. That was a whole different story though.

Everyone soon went their separate ways until the party. Blaise and Ginny decided to spend sometime together, Harry went to off with Serene Dublin, a cute Slytherin sixth year, and Draco surprisingly took a walk with Hermione. The two set their paths off into the courtyard talking about some nice times they had and how Hogwarts was almost to its end.

"Hey Granger, do you have the present I have you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Open it now," Draco said.

Hermione took the small package out of her pocket and fumbled with it lightly. The truth was she had been ripping at the paper during lunch because the suspense was eating her inside. A little case was left from the wrapping, and as she opened it, a fine ring sparkled at her. "Malfoy…?"

"Try it on."

She tried on the white-gold ring and admired the emerald that was placed on it. "Its breathtaking."

"It's the Malfoy family ring, and I want you to have it."

"Why though?" she asked while turning to him her nose slightly pink from the cold.

Draco saw the air come from her mouth as she breathed. "One of the many ways to recover the Malfoy family."

Hermione gave a bright smile and hugged Draco tightly. "I know how you feel. We're all orphans."

"I know, you, Potter, Parkinson, that Irish kid in Gryffindor, and me," he mumbled with a shrug. "Makes us more responsible though."

"Weren't we just enemies a few weeks ago, acquaintances two days ago, and friends today? What are we now?"

Draco cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, "I'm Draconis Lucian Malfoy, who in the bloody hell are you."

Hermione grinned and copied his smug look, "Hermione Selene Granger."

"Shall I escort you to your party?"

"Yes you may."

And so they made their way to the crazy party that was held in the Head's room. Music was barely heard from the outside, but from the inside, it boomed loudly.

"Great party guys!" exclaimed a squeaky fifth year.

"Thanks," Blaise hollered, annoyed by some immaturity kids had.

So far, everyone was kissed or snogged at least once because of the never-ending mistletoe they had enchanted. People who really liked each other would have the mistletoe appeared under them, forcing them to kiss because the spell place on the plant thanks to Neville.

"Herbology never failed me," Neville said triumphantly.

"Yeah it always failed you," Dean Thomas laughed while taking a swig of Butterbeer.

When Ginny demanded to know what happened with Draco, Hermione spilled what happened, making her squeal like a little schoolgirl. "Does this mean…?"

"Ginny, Malfoy and I are friends."

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Then why do you stare at him so often?"

Hermione glared at Ginny. "Oh do shut up."

Though she was right, Hermione did watch Draco a lot. Hermione glanced back at him to see his figure walking out of the room with Blaise following. Hermione decided to see what happened and ran off behind them.

"Sorry Blaise, I need to go to Azkaban."

"Father's punishment?"

"I want to see him die, family should be there."

"You going to be ok?" Hermione asked, revealing herself prior to the incident.

The two boys stared at her and nodded. Draco smiled sadly and sighed, "I need to witness this."

Blaise gave Draco a brotherly hug and understood. Hermione looked a bit unstable and on the verge of tears to the boys utter dismay. "Will you be alright?"

"Don't worry about me Granger," he said while openly kissing her. "You showed me a real time for happiness."

She gave a heartbreaking smile and retreated to the room, though overheard the last conversation between Blaise and Draco.

"See you and Granger are an item now?"

"I'm not sure…"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Please tell me it's not about blood."

"Not anymore," Draco said getting a warm feeling. "Ever since that night…"

"You two were embraced lovingly, uh-huh, we all saw it," Blaise winked with a grin. "Nice photo opportunity."

"I should kill you," Draco glowered slightly.

"Have a heart Draco," Blaise said with fake panic.

"I can't," the pureblood replied while turning to walk away. "Hermione Selene Granger took my heart."

* * *

Saiyachick: This was for It's Always the Quiet One's for Draco/Hermione/Blaise exchange on Secret Santa's. I hope everyone likes this small fic.


End file.
